Ludwig Von Drake Song (Crossover)
Cast *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) *Bambi - Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer *Cinderella - Nella (Nella the Princess Knight) *Cruella De Vil - Vicky (Fairly OddParents) *Prince Charming - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Snow White - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Genie - Kaz (Shimmer & Shine) *Jasmine - Leah (Shimmer & Shine) *Aladdin - Zak (Shimmer & Shine) *Peter Pan - Ace Ripley (D.N. Ace) *Tinker Bell - Hazel (Little Charmers) *Lady & Tramp - Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Adrien Agreste (Miraculous Ladybug) *Lumiere - George Beard *Cogsworth - Harold Hutchins *Bashful - Mr. Nonsense *Grumpy - Mr. Uppity *Sleepy - Mr. Lazy *Happy - Mr. Happy *Sneezy - Mr. Sneeze *Dopey - Mr. Bump *Doc - Mr. Clever *Ichabod - Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) *Baloo - Blaze (Blaze & the Monster Machines) *Mowgli - AJ (Blaze & the Monster Machines) *Headless Horseman - Kaos (Skylanders) *Sleeping Beauty - Sandy Cheeks *Mrs. Potts - Maggie (Home on the Range) *Chip - Little Pigs (Home on the Range) *Timon & Pumbaa - Pat & Mat *Ariel - Sloane Plunderman (D.N. Ace) *Ursula - Spinel (Steven Universe) *Quasimodo - Bugs Bunny *Esmeralda - Lola Bunny *Beast - Sheriff Sam Brown (Home on the Range) *Belle - Pearl (Home on the Range) *Captain Hook - Huxley Plunderman (D.N. Ace) *Mr. Smee - Bruisher (D.N. Ace) *Tweedledee & Tweedledum - Yugo & Migo *The Three Cabarellos - Garnet, Amethyst & Pearl (Steven Universe) *Pocahontas - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Roy Disney - Nigel Thornberry *The Mad Hatter - Duckula (Count Duckula) *Alice - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Queen of Hearts - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Cheshire Cat - Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Johnny Appleseed - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Mr. Toad - Rockit (Fimbles) *Casey - Shrek *Jiminy Cricket - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Gepetto - Grand Albert (Super Wings) *Pinocchio - Jett (Super Wings) *Monstro - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) *Hercules - Captain Underpants *Philocletes - Barney *Hades - Professor Poopypants *King Arthur - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Merlin - Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) *Sir Kay - Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Madame Mim - Chef (Trolls) *Simba - Jimmy Neutron *Mufasa - Hugh Neutron *Rafiki - Hamilton Mattres *Scar - Senor Balust (Hamilton Mattress) *Three Little Pigs - Polvina, Ester & Tubarina (Sea Princesses) *Big Bad Wolf - Hammerstrike (Transformers) *Iago - Nazboo (Shimmer and Shine) *Jafar - Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) *Robin Hood - Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Prince John - Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Big Picture Show) *Cri-Kee - Ruby Ramirez (Rusty Rivets) *Mushu - Rusty Rivets *Mulan - Star Butterfly *LeFou - Mr. Scatterbrain (Mr. Men) *Gaston - Mr. Rude (Mr Men) *Kaa - Pickle (Blaze & the Monster Machines) *Shere Khan - Crusher (Blaze & the Monster Machines) *Aracuan Bird - Pato (Pocoyo) *Ranger Woodlore Audubon - Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Wendy, Mike & John - Catboy, Owlette & Gekko (PJ Masks) *Pink Elephants - Anchovies (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Brer Rabbit - Shaun the Sheep *Brer Fox - Orbot (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Brer Bear - Cubot (Sonic the Hedgehog) *101 Dalmatians - Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Sky, Everest, Tracker & All Pups (PAW Patrol) *Paul Bunyan - Dudley the Dragon *Chip n Dale - Pinky & the Brain *Kanga - Katie (PAW Patrol) *Roo - Alex Porter (PAW Patrol) *Tigger - Nature Cat *Piglet - Bot (Team Umizoomi) *Pooh - Orinoco (Wombles) Gallery Lumpyside_(1).png Rudolph_as_rex.jpg Nella_the_Princess_Knight_Character.png Vicky.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9663.jpg Kaz_Shimmer_and_Shine_Tree-Mendous_Rescue_1.png Leah_from_Shimmer_and_Shine.png Zac_Season_2.png Ace_Ripley_and_Mendel.jpg Hazel1.png Adrien_and_Marinette_(Miraculous_Ladybug).png George_and_harold_captain_underpants_movie.png MrNonsense.gif Running_Mr_Uppity.jpg Mr_Lazy_1A.jpg MR_HAPPY-3A.png MR_SNEEZE_2A.png MR_BUMP_3A.png Mr_Clever-6A.PNG.png P-walleace-and-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-wallace.jpg Blaze_01HR.jpg Kaos-TT.png Sandy_Cheeks_Snoring.png Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-879.jpg Pat_Mat.jpg SloaneVenderman.jpg Spinel_(Modelsheet_Current)_by_RylerGamerDBS.png Bugs_And_Lola.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-8323.jpg Huxley_Plunderman_with_Bruisher.png Snootstoys_185_170.png CG3.png Astrid_dragons_2015.png Nigel_Thornberry_in_Rugrats_Go_Wild.jpg Count_Duckula_in_Danger_Mouse_(2015).jpg Molly_(Transparent).png Mother_Gothel_sad.jpg Puss_in_Boots_(Netflix_TV_Series).jpg Hiccup_Haddock_As_Hawkeye.png Rockit.png Shrek-shrek-9.17.jpg Flik.png Super-wings-albert-01.png Super-wings-jett-10.png Red_Death.png Captain_Underpants.png Barney_personajes_barney.png Professor_Poopypants.png Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9552.jpg Scoutmaster_Lumpus.PNG Trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-356.jpg Jimmy_and_hugh.png Hamilton_and_Senor_Balust.png 555a2069d5deeb73f94189dcd866555c.jpg RIDHammerstrike.jpg Zeta_the_Sorceress_and_Nazboo_Dragon_Pox_Shimmer_and_Shine.png It%27s_Eddy_at_the_mercy_of_his_Brother.png Rusty_&_Ruby.png Star_s_season_3_new_outfit_by_joao1313ccalvalcanti-dbkqps9.png Mr._Scatterbrain.jpg Mr._Rude.jpg S1E10_Pickle_I'm_gonna_help_you_.png Pato.png Mr_Herriman0.png Pjecommerce_775x280.jpg Anchovies_SpongeBob.jpg Shaun_the_Sheep.jpg Orbot_and_Cubot_Sonic_Boom.png The_PAW_Patrol.png DudleyTheDragon.jpg Pinky_And_The_Brain_Opening.png Katie_and_Alex_Porter.png Nature_cat_transparent_by_grizzlybearfan-d9vut1x.png Team-umizoomi-bot-character-main-550x510.png Orinoco-0.jpg Category:Crossovers Category:House of Mouse Spoofs